In an Optical Transport Network (OTN), various ways can be used for mapping the same kind of customer service signal into an OTU frame structure. The devices of the communication equipment manufacturer can select one or more mapping modes; when using the devices of different manufacturers or the devices with different model numbers of the same manufacturer to perform an access of customer service, the operator can use different data mapping methods even for the same customer service data.
For example, four mapping modes for mapping 10GE-LAN signal into OTU are introduced in the protocol GSup43 of the International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunications standardization sector (ITU-T), which are respectively 10GE->OTU2e, 10GE->OTU1e, 10GE->GFP->OTU2 non-pass-through preamble and 10GE->GFP->OTU2 pass-through preamble.
In related art, the same customer service can be mapped into the OTN frame by several mapping modes. Because different equipment manufacturers can use different mapping modes to map the OTU frame, it is needed to manually configure the de-mapping mode in the process of de-mapping the OTU frame, the configuring process is complicated, and wrong configuration of the de-mapping mode will cause error of interconnection and communication of equipment, which further causes link interruption.